


We'll Be Ok

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal and Larry get into a heated argument, before Sal throws his prosthetic and runs away. This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	We'll Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend mentioned Sal throwing his mask would be an interesting parallel to Sal losing his prosthetic the first time Larry saw his face, and this somehow was written. (Also, wish my BF luck, cuz I've been Sally obsessed, and probs will be till Episode 5's released.) Anyways, I have another chapter of the Coraline AU! written, and am publishing it on Thanksgiving, so keep an eye out for that.

“I HATE YOU!” The scream was still echoing in Larry’s head. “I HATE YOU!” God, he had fucked up. “I HATE YOU!” Larry felt his own heart crumple at hearing the words again, even more so when he imagined the pained expression Sal had given him before rushing out. 

“Fuck,” Larry muttered. He flopped back, clutching the still bloodied prosthetic in his hands. He glanced down, glaring at the thing. “This is all your fault,” he spat. Like shifting the blame onto an object would help. He groaned, rolling over and burying his head into the pillow behind him.

It wasn’t his fault! Yeah, he might have been pushy about seeing Sal’s face again, but he didn’t have to be so defensive! And besides, he’s already seen it once. Who cares if it was an accident? Sal should have just trusted him. It’s not like the first time was bad. Well, other than Sal crying. (Larry was still confused over that) Larry just wanted Sal to finally trust him one time, and the dude throws his face at him and leaves! Who does that? This wasn’t Larry’s fault. Ok, maybe it was a bit his fault. A lot his fault. Fuck, this was all his fault. He shouldn’t have tried to force Sal to show him his face, much less- Larry’s eyes widened. Holy shit. He had actually said that. His heart fell into his gut. No wonder Sal hated him. Who the fuck says that to their best friend?

The brunette sighed, rolling over to look down at the prosthetic laying in his hands. He always wondered why Sal let no one touch it, and holding the plaster and porcelain, Larry could easily see why. The item felt fragile just holding it, and Larry didn’t want to imagine what would happen if it was ever dropped, or even punched too hard. Then again, that might explain the crudely taped pink. He frowned. Hopefully nothing broke when Sal threw it. 

“L-Larry Face?” There was a crackle beside his bed, and Larry dove to grasp the plastic, dropping the mask onto his covers.

“Sally Face!” He yelped into the static. A few moments passed before the next whimper of Sal’s voice echoed through. 

“C-ca-can you bring my prosthetic? Please? I’m sorry I threw it at you, I’m really so-“

“I’m coming right now, Sally Face.” Larry cut in. He didn’t want to apologize through the static screech of the talkie, much less not be there when Sal burst into tears. (And judging by his wavering voice, that wasn’t a far off event)

“O-ok. Thanks, Larry…”

“No problem, Sal.” Larry murmured into the receiver. 

Larry rushed out, gripping the face close to his chest as he stepped out. He jogged over to the elevator, silently praying that no one would interrupt his trip and question why he was holding Sal’s face. He punched the 4 button, waiting as the rickety shaft groaned up to the floor. The greasy teen held his breath, the doors pinging as soon as he stepped out. He strode to his friend’s home, opening the entrance and pacing in.

“Sally Face!” Larry called.

“Larry Face…” The voice was quiet, and muffled by both a wall and sniffles. Larry winced, clutching the straps in his hand. He paused, took a deep breath, and walked to his friend’s door.

“I’m sliding your mask under the door, dude.” Larry said. He leaned down, slipping the face under the crack. A few seconds passed before he heard shuffling, and a tiny hand could be seen in the shadows, plucking up the stark white. The two sat in silence, both with their backs pressed against the door. Sal spoke first.

“Larry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t apologize,” he interrupted. “I’m the one who took it way too far. I shouldn’t have said that.” There was a soft pause, then,

“Do you really think I’m the reason Dad drinks?” The whisper was choked, and Larry’s chest squeezed. 

“No, no,” Larry murmured. “I’m sorry, Sal. I was angry. I-I shouldn’t have said that, dude. That was fucked up.” There was a few soft moments of silence, then

“I don’t hate you.” The whisper was so quiet that Larry had to turn his head to hear it. He didn’t turn back around. 

“You sure?” He whispered back.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The whispers faded into silence. Larry placed his hand under the door, squeezing the sleeve of Sal’s sweater.

“We’ll be ok.” Larry assured. The door clicked open, and the brunette turned around with a smile, met by Sal’s own, bare one.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love and support! Have a good Thanksgiving, cookies! And for those in school, the semester is almost over. You can do it! I believe in you!


End file.
